


Bath-Tub Fun

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Octopus Dean, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, octo!Dean, this was a little weird for me, what am i doing with my life???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request from my tumblr - "Can u do a drabble with human!cas and octoboy (or whatever the hell its called lol)!dean bathtub time (can be smutty)".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath-Tub Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp. I done did it. Okay, so originally, I was like, 'I am so not writing this'. Don't get me wrong, I've read stiff like this before but I'd never, ever thought of actually writing it. Oh, God. I'm just digging myself into a deeper hole, aren't I? Crap. Um, well. Yeah. So this happened. Feedback is appreciated (as always with all of my work).  
> Find me on [tumblr ](http://www.finkindean.tumblr.com/)  
> My writing blog [is here](http://www.kissdean.tumblr.com/)

Dean was being particularly difficult today.

Castiel knelt beside the large bathtub and fiddled with the knobs until water started flowing. The sound echoed off of the bathroom walls, thundering until enough water had pooled in the porcelain vessel to muffle the noise. After a few adjustments of the temperature, Castiel found himself satisfied that the water was just right for Dean's needs.

Rising off of his knees, Castiel turned and finished readying the rest of the items Dean would need.

The door rattled as Dean swatted at it, a piteous wail ringing out as Castiel ignored him.

All day, the octoman had been all over Castiel. He'd curled his tenticles around Castiel's ankles and thighs and waist whenever the human got close enough. More than a few times, Castiel had tripped over Dean as he wound himself against Castiel. Dean had been very affectionate, arms wrapping around Castiel's chest and neck whenever he managed to get into Castiel's lap or get carried after incessant quiet whines. He'd rubbed his cheeks and jaw over every bit of skin he could reach. Castiel hadn't been able to get away from Dean all day.

He knew what the creature wanted and Castiel wasn't about to give it to him when he was acting like a spoiled brat.

Castiel set towels beside the sink and crossed to the door, flicking the lock and twisting the knob.

With a damp slapping noise, Dean toppled over from where he'd been leaning against the wooden surface. He let out an indignant sound and began coiling his tentacles beneath his body to right himself.

Those wide green eyes flipped over to the tub, shining excitedly at the sound of water. A few of his tentacles twitched as he made a chirping noise at Castiel and lifted his arms in a bid to be carried to the water.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And just why should I help you when you've done nothing but be bothersome today?"

Emotions flickered in those expressive eyes; guilt, longing, and apology. Dean's broad shoulders hiked, freckled skin rippling as his head ducked and he began dragging himself across the tiles of the bathroom floor.

Castiel watched, torn between remaining firm, steadfast in his gentle chastisement and caving to Dean's obvious guilt and sadness of having done something wrong. The octoman grabbed onto the tub's edge and managed to get his torso into the water before tugging and pushing in tandem with his arms and tenticles. Water splashed everywhere as Dean slipped into the tub.

Dean popped up from beneath the surface, blinking water away from his eyes. He took in the shine to the floor and grimaced, baring sharp-edged teeth.

"Sorry," His voice was as gruff as always, rough from disuse.

Dean always preferred to communicate through touch and sounds rather than actual language. But since Castiel had showed his pleasure at the prospect that Dean was capable of speech, the octoman had made an effort to use human words.

Castiel began mopping at the mess with a towel before standing, door handles beneath his hand as he went to put the soaked thing in the wash. There was a mournful sort of keen from behind him.

"What, Dean?" Castiel half-turned to raise a brow at him.

Dean's brown-blond hair was plastered to his scalp, his brows set in a furrowed line, plump lips dipping into a frown.

"Leave?"

"Yes, Dean."

"Why?"

"To put the towel in the washing machine."

Those wide green eyes blinked slowly, almost cat-like.

"Come back?"

Castiel huffed a breath, holding the dripping cloth away from himself.

"If you like."

Dean nodded vigorously, spraying droplets of water.

"Help clean?" He sounded so hopeful, eyes shining earnestly.

Castiel felt his resolve softening. He dipped his head in acquiescence before hurrying down the hall to drop off the towel.

Why had Castiel agreed to this? Probably, because, if he was truly honest with himself, he enjoyed touching and caring for Dean just as much as the octoman seemed to enjoy doing the same to Castiel, himself.

The relationship between Dean and Castiel wasn't exactly conventional, but it was far from unheard of. There were hundreds of forums online for such couples and more than a few seamier sites that catered to those who were interested in seeing those relationships' more intimate moments. Castiel had always been disgusted by those sites, but a tiny part of him had wanted to know if such acts were actually pleasurable for both parties.

It wasn't until he'd returned from a vacation on the mainland that he'd gotten a chance to test his theories.

A rather nasty storm had landed, damaging a good part of the islands and churning up a lot of trouble for the local wildlife. It had been then that Castiel had first met Dean.

The octoman had been washed up on the shore, half-dead from dehydration and too weak to get back to the sea. He'd been injured as well, body and tentacles cut up from being tossed about in the shallows. It had taken a great deal of time before the creature had trusted Castiel enough to let him help beyong offering food and water. Castiel had carried the weakened octoman into his home and set him up in the overly-large bathtub. Several weeks later, Dean had healed completely and had formed a bond with Castiel. They'd been fairly insperable ever since. Of course, their relationship had begun only as a friendly sort of kinship. In truth, Dean had been the one to instigate the delving into darker waters. And, to Castiel's surprise, the acts he and Dean had performed had been...immensely pleasurable.

The bathroom door opened beneath Castiel's hand with a squeak.

Dean immediately looked up from toying with his tentacles. A delighted sort of crow issued from his throat.

Castiel's lips moved up into a smile as he carried the soaps and shampoos over to the tub. He set the bottles down and moved to kneel beside the edge to aide Dean in his bathing.

Dean's hands, wet with water reached up and out to halt Castiel's movement. His green eyes were hooded, his lips curled seductively as his fingers plucked at the hem of Castiel's shirt.

"I help."

Oh, Dean was helping all right. He was helping Castiel's pants get unbearably tight with the way his tongue skated over his lower lip.

Castiel was tired. All he wanted to do was get Dean clean and then get to bed. Pulling an all-nighter to finish the manuscript he'd been working on really hadn't done any favors for him.

"Dean, I'm too tired-"

Dean moved closer, fingers kneading Castiel's thighs through the soft material of his sweatpants. The water seeped into the fabric, making dark spots appear. Dean's claws caught in a few loose threads.

"I help."

Castiel's shoulders slumped before he started removing his clothes. The faster he got himself and Dean clean, the faster he could get into his bed and to sleep. Dean made an appreciative noise as Castiel climbed into the tub and ducked beneath the water to wet his hair.

Tentacles looped around his ankles loosely as he reached for the shampoo. Dean ducked his head so that Castiel could reach his hair. The octoman made pleased little noises as Castiel's nails scraped over his scalp and carded through his hair.

The tentacles roved higher, slowly sliding up over Castiel's calves and knees.

"Dean," Castiel gave him a pointed look.

"I help," Dean hummed innocently after washing the shampoo free.

Dean coiled his tentacles beneath himself to better reach Castiel's head. The octoman carefully ran his fingers through the strands of dark hair as he bit his lip in concentration. Or what seemed concentration.

Those tentacles were on the move again, meandering up over Castiel's thighs before the man made another disapproving noise. They made it through getting Castiel's hair washed and rinsed and nearly all the way through working the bath-puff over there skin before any more incidences of sneaky touches happened.

Castiel had just leaned over Dean to return the bath-puff to its hook on the wall.

The tentacles around his thighs tightened abruptly, suckers pressing against his skin with inaudible noises. With one quick yank, Castiel was suddenly chest-to-chest with Dean.

Those green eyes had flecks of gold and deeper bits of emerald up this close. The freckles over his nose and cheeks softened the dangerous, rough appearance he had sometimes. The same sun-kissed spots spattered over his shoulders, chest, and back in a tantalizing array. He was built thick and strong for hunting big prey, muscles corded from years of swimming and fighting and living. His belly was a little soft from all of the unhealthy foods he'd taken a liking to living with Castiel. He had no navel, just the softened exspanse of warm golden skin that slowly gave to the darker color of his tentacles. Those were a deep brown-black color, the tops flecked with lighter spots not unlike the freckles that dotted Dean's skin. The undersides were capped with rows of strong suction-cup like circles that Castiel had witnessed cling to nearly every type of surface.

One of those tentacles rose from the water right then, slipping over Castiel's chest, suckers making odd little sounds against his skin. Dean pressed gently and Castiel gasped as the suckers clung to his nipples, pulling and tugging until they were hard, sensitive nubs and Castiel was panting.

Dean glanced down, lips curling at the sight of Castiel's cock; half-hard and flushed beneath the water. The octoman leaned forward, pressing his mouth to Castiel's.

That was it. Castiel was done for.

Dean was careful to keep his sharpened teeth to himself as he explored Castiel's mouth with his own. Only when the two of them were breathing too hard to actually kiss did they separate.

Dean trailed his lips down the column of Castiel's throat, the tentacle over his chest popping free with a quiet sound before sliding down his belly and hip to coil around his cock. Dean's tongue flicked over a reddened nipple as his tentacle pumped around Castiel's cock.

Castiel moaned, loud and long when another, smaller appendage slid between his thighs and skated over his hole.

Dean pulled Castiel's thighs wide, supporting the man with his own strength as he set about driving Castiel crazy with need. The tip of the tentacle circled Castiel's hole before prodding, slipping inside. Slowly, Dean worked the tentacle in and out and around, carefully opening Castiel up. Dean's mating appendage was significantly larger than the smaller tentacle that was preparing Castiel right then. But Dean was well-practiced by then and knew how Castiel's body worked.

Castiel panted, whining quietly when Dean withdrew and he was left empty and achy, his hole clenching around nothing. Then, Dean was licking hot stripes up the sides of Castiel's throat. The thick tentacle slid over Castiel's hole, catching on the rim.

"Dean, please." Castiel tried to thrust his hips down to force the appendage into himself but Dean's hold was too sure on him. His cock bobbed in the water, painfully neglected after Dean had left off stroking and squeezing it. A dry, needy sob left between his lips.

The blunt tip of the tentacle prodded at Castiel's hole, slick with its own natural secretions. It pushed inside slowly. Castiel arched, trying to take more in as he savored the feeling of being stretched.

Dean groaned, a ragged, wrecked sound as he finally reaches Castiel's limits.

"Cas," He breathed, "So warm. So good."

"Dean, please. Please. _Dean!_ " It was all Castiel could manage, a litany of pleas and chants of Dean's name and ' _more_ '.

With every thrusting slide of Dean inside of him, Castiel's prostate is stimulated in almost tortuously long strokes.

"Mine," Dean growled out against Castiel's skin. "My Cas."

"Your's, Dean. All your's." Castiel promised with a whimper. " _Mmm, Dean!"_

The tentacle inside of Castiel started twisting as it pushed in and out, causing Castiel to _scream_ , his throat working hoarsely and muscles seizing up. He clamped around Dean helplessly. The octoman let out another low, keening noise filled with desperation as he shoved his face into the crook of Castiel's neck.

Castiel panted, every exhale a whimper or whine as Dean drove him higher and higher. His thighs spread wide as Dean's thick tentacle pushed in and out of his stretched hole. His cock bounced between their bodies, pre-come bubbling out of the tip and into the water. Castiel felt so full, so stretched and open; beyond bliss as Dean fucked him toward orgasm.

Without warning, Dean's hand flashed out, fingers wrapping tight around Castiel's dick and stroking quickly. The stimulation proved to be just too much.

Castiel came with a strangled scream, hole clenching around the tentacle as he shuddered and bucked. Then, the appendage inside of him thickened, pulsing as liquid warmth filled him up.

Castiel hung limp in Dean's hold as they both came back down from their heights. He felt loose-limbed and sleepy, even as Dean finally slips his mating appendage free and the water clouds with the remains of the come that slips free of Castiel's body.

He needed to get them out of the tub and into bed, but his body just didn't want to cooperate. Dean re-positioned Castiel so that the man leaned against his chest. The octoman pulled the stopper from the tub and let the water drain before re-stopping the drain and turning the knobs.

"Cas sleep. I watch over." Dean murmured the words against Castiel's shoulder with a gentle lap of his tongue.

"Thank you, Dean."

A sort of rumbling sound akin to a purr pumped out of Dean's chest. The tentacles and arms around Castiel tightened softly.

"Love you, Cas."

"I love you, too, Dean."


End file.
